Mistaken Music
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: JYOUSUKE! That means Yoai, but there's only a bit of kissing, soooooo... read on ;Þ Old-fic No Updates


Title: Mistaken Music (A song fic)  
  
Author: Sage Da Phreek  
  
Disclaimer: The song 'Sit On My Face' is copyrighted Monty Python. And All Digimon related things aren't mine either. Don't bother suing me, 'cause you can't take money from the poor!  
  
Description: A leisurely night listening to music has disastrous results.  
  
******************  
  
Jyou was over at Daisuke's apartment. Homework was to be the main theme of the evening, but the work was done early and rather than go home, Jyou stayed over to listen to some English music in Daisuke's collection.  
  
Daisuke was laid back on his bed his soft hair resting on the head board. Jyou was fiddling with the CD player in the corner of the room.  
  
"Daisuke, what CD do you want?" he looked over his shoulder deep brown eyes catching the sliver of light coming throught the curtained windows. Breath taking was the only word Daisuke thought be for the stare was broken by the demanding well lokk that he got.  
  
"Um, try the third one that's in there," he replied. He really didn't remember what was in there till the "Bumpbumpbumpbum" and the marching music started to play, and by that time it was to late to get him to change the track. He flushed deep crimson when the first words blared out.  
  
Sit on my face,   
And tell me that you love me!  
I'll sit on your face,  
And tell you I love you too!  
  
Jyou realised what he was hearing and looked directly at the blushing Daisuke.  
  
I love to here you oralise,  
When I'm between your thieys,  
You blow me awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
A pillow was brought up from behind Daisuke's head. Jyou out of the thought that he was going to throw it at the CD player. But instead it was used to cover the ever-redder face.  
  
Sit on my face,   
And let my hips embrace you,  
I'll sit you your face,   
And let my love flow truly,  
  
Life can be fine,  
When were all 69  
If we sit on our faces,   
Bums on our faces,   
Till we're blown awaaaaaaaaaaaay!   
  
The last boom boom of the song rang out and the next track came rolling out, just talking. Jyou stopped the disk. He watched the features of the other boy peek out from the blue grey pillow.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
A sheepish expression over came the reddened features of Daisuke," It's a British group, Monty Python, some of their stuff is really funny... I didn't know that that CD was in there, honestly."  
  
Jyou stood up and strolled over to the bed. Sitting down he looked hard at Daisuke with those beautifully dark eyes hidden behind wire frame glasses.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked eyes not leaving Daisuke's.  
  
"Is what true? Daisuke replied fearing for the worse.  
  
He broke out into a lopsided grin, "Do you really want me to sit in your face and tell you that I love you?"  
  
Grinning himself, he said sarcastically," Oh, if it wasn't too much trouble."  
  
Jyou raised an eyebrow and leaned over for the kill. The kill kiss that is. Daisuke's eyes rolled back and closed as their lips met. A tongue slipped into his mouth. It was just inside the mouth trying desperately to gain more access to the new wet world that was Daisuke. Daisuke complied by opening his mouth wider and sticking his tongue out to caress the lower lip of his friend. Minutes later, they broke apart panting.  
  
Daisuke had never been kissed like that before, actually he han't been kissed by anyone other then his adopted mother and this first hand sexual stuff was all new to him. There's only so much you can learn from a textbook.  
  
Jyou pushed his glasses back up his nose, "You were in the wrong position for me to sit on your face so I did the next best thing. That was ok wasn't it?"  
  
"Wow," was the only thing he could say after he regained his speech.  
  
Thoughts ran unbidden through his head. This was what he always wanted. Jyou. And with a little help from a thirty year old group he got his wish.  
  
Daisuke gave a wide grin before he asked," Well then, what's the right position to sit on my face?"  
  
End  
  
Authors notes: Yes there really is a song called Sit On My Face and it is the first song on one of the Monty Python CD's. I can't blame this one on eggnog and pickles so... this is a written testament to the silliness that I have to put up with every day, from the Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!, to the continues chanting of 'Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, lovely Spam, wonderful Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam!' of my Monty Python CD's. 


End file.
